


Humanity

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “You could just… throw away your humanity like that?” He furrowed his brow. “And call yourself Naoki, as if nothing had changed?”





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Sukie! Thank you Sukie, this was really interesting to write/explore

Akira was confused, it was clear on his face. Naoki stared back at him, head tilted to the side. What was he so confused about? He had made his story clear and concise, explaining what had happened to him in the Vortex World, right? There was no room for confusion.

“You could just… throw away your humanity like that?” He furrowed his brow. “And call yourself Naoki, as if nothing had changed?”

“That’s what you’re confused about?” He barked out a laugh. “It’s not like I have another name, Akira.”

“I suppose that’s true, but…” He was frowning deeply as he studied Naoki’s face. “You could still make that choice so easily? I don’t know if I could…”

“Is there something you find oh-so-important about humanity to you?” Naoki leaned towards him. “Something about it that makes you cling to the shreds you have left?”

“I wouldn’t really be me without it, would I?” Akira rubbed his neck. “I wouldn’t be Akira anymore…”

“Oh? And are you implying I’m not Naoki anymore, then? Because I discarded what I didn’t need?”

“No…” He shook his head. “You’re just a different Naoki. The Naoki you were before, I’ll never meet him.”

Naoki found himself frowning, as he grabbed Akira by the shoulders. “That doesn’t matter! That other Naoki wouldn’t be worth your time, anyway!”

“Because he was still, on some level, human?” Akira tilted his head to the side, not even reacting to the fingernails digging into his skin. “Because he was weak?”

His grip tightened as he pressed their foreheads together. “What if that’s the reason, what will you do?”

“Stop talking to you, probably.” He reached his hands up, cradling Naoki’s face in them. “After all, wouldn’t that make me weak, too?”


End file.
